


The Sound of Silence

by LokoteiBex



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No Dialogue, Same Story Different Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokoteiBex/pseuds/LokoteiBex
Summary: Rapunzel sees the world through music, and it's beautiful. Until...
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Sound of Silence

All her life, Rapunzel heard music. It probably had something to do with the fact that the only special thing about her was triggered by a song. But regardless of the reason, her heart was filled with song. She started each day with a song on her lips, and could often be heard humming as she went about her chores and painting. And, of course, she played guitar, and any of a number of other instruments Gothel brought her throughout her life.

When Flynn Rider had arrived in her tower, there was a new tune in her heart. It sounded tense, but curious, and later, was soured with irritation. This tune gave way to an adventurous theme that got the blood pumping and the feet moving.

Everything in nature was a song, from the stream that ran by the tower and wound through the woods to the wind in the trees, to the woodpeckers hammering away on distant branches.

The Snuggly Duckling was the first time the music she heard was not influenced by her own life, but by theirs. Even when Gothel sang, her songs tended to be dark and weave tales of the dangers of the outside world. But the thugs - the very people she’d been warned about in Gothel’s songs - sang of hopes and dreams beyond the violent lives they’d lead.

It wasn’t until Eugene had been injured that she’d shared her own music with him. Specifically, her very special healing song. And her heart played music that counterpointed to it, a tune that wound with trepidation. Until he did his very best not to freak out and told her the story he hadn’t wanted to tell. And the tune changed into something she’d never heard before.

That tune was carried with her throughout the day. It grew more complex and stronger with everything she and Eugene did together. Reading and drawing and dancing! And then, the lights! She finally got to see the floating lights! Up close and personal and the music swelled and grew so emotional! And then… then she realized that it wouldn’t be half as good without Eugene there to share it with. Finding out that he heard it to, or seemed to, at least, made it all the sweeter!

And that was what made it so difficult when Eugene took the crown and left her. The music was sad, now, and Rapunzel could do little else but listen to it. She didn’t want to do much at all. Even Pascal couldn’t cheer her. 

But the way it swelled in her head and heart as she realized she was the Lost Princess filled her with wonder and excitement and anger. When she woke in the tower, after Gothel’s attack, chained and gagged, for a while, the ringing in her ears drowned out the music, which clutched at her heart with tension and worry. Eugene was out there. Eugene was probably coming here, for her. And when he came in through the window, the music blared tensely as the knife sunk into his flesh.

It was a bit of a blur, then. A whirlwind of action and music and emotion. And when the whirlwind calmed, the music began to grow quiet. And when Eugene died, before her eyes, for once, the music silenced, and the silence was deafening.


End file.
